Magical Blarmey
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Chad ran up the steps as fast as he could, his eyes wide, his chest tightened as he saw her on the edge, "Sonny, don't jump!" He shouted, "I'm not jumping Chad, I'm flying!" She grinned, turning around as she jumped off the edge, giggling with joy.


**Disclaimer: Do I ever own anything?**

**A/N: Some of you may know that I play a role play character on twitter, and this just happened on there, so yeah.. true story... **

**I am so totally going to use the same character as well, and first one to guess who I play gets a cookie – except those who already know. **

**You get special hugs. **

**Yeah, this so totally happened – don't believe me? Look it up on twitter.**

**Okay character list**

**Sonny Munroe **

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Zora **

**Lilly Truscott **

**Jake Ryan**

**Miley Stewart**

**I would put this in the crossover section, but that will come later. **

**I prefer you lot. **

**~ Magical Blarmey ~ **

Sonny grinned to herself as she looked down at the blarmey she held in her hands, laughing a little before standing up to put it on. She ran her hands over the soft material, sighing happily before skipping out of her dressing room.

She laughed when she noticed all her friends standing there with their own blarmies on, tightly wrapped around them as they shivered in the cold night air, "This is going to be so totally awesome." Lilly beamed, putting her arm in Sonny's as they walked around the building until they got to some steps.

"This is so much fun." Miley giggled, wrapping her arms around herself before walking up the steps, just behind Jake. "Whoo! Can't wait for this!" Jake raised his fist in the air, a huge smile on his face as he ran up the steps.

He wrapped his own blue blarmey around himself, giving Lilly a high-five when he passed her, "It's a long way down." Sonny pointed out, giving them a small, unsure smile as she walked over to the edge when they got to the top.

"I know, but it's going to be so amazing." Lilly grinned, fearless no matter what as she walked right to the edge and looked down at the tiny cars, laughing a little before turning back around.

"Are we ready?"They all shouted yes, gathering in a circle and putting their hands in the middle,

"Blarmey powers activate!" Jake shouted at the top of his voice, raising his hand up as everyone else did the same, cheers could be heard loud and clear as they ran over to the edge, none of them seeing Chad Dylan Cooper running up the steps, gasping for breath.

"No Sonny wait!" He shouted, clutching at his chest as he struggled for breath – having ran up there as soon as he had seen the group on top of the building.

"What Chad?"

"Don't jump, whatever is wrong, I am sure things will get better – suicide is not the answer." She rolled her eyes, biting down on her lip as she tried her best not to laugh,

"I am sorry for anything I have done." She could almost hear the tears in his voice as she walked over to him, pulling her arm away from him when he placed his hand on top of it.

"Chad, we're not going to commit suicide..." She laughed when Lilly put her arm around her shoulder, suddenly coming up behind them and winking at Chad, "Nope, we're going to fly!" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious, grabbing Sonny and pulling her back to everyone else.

"Wait -" Chad took a step forward, shaking his head as he tried to think, "Please don't do it, I don't want you to die." He looked down at the floor, a small blush creeping on his cheeks as he ran his fingers through his hair,

"Give her one good reason not to." Lilly smiled at him, turning around a little as he heaved a deep sigh,

"I-I don't know, I just care that's all."

"Yeah, but _why _do you care?" Lilly grinned, taking a step towards the boy as he took a step back, his eyes wide when he realized he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"I just do!" He finally yelled, running over to Sonny as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, ignoring the slight gasp that escaped from her mouth before she frowned at him.

"She's jumping then." Lilly laughed, grabbing Sonny back as she narrowed her eyes at Chad, "You're all being ridiculous." He muttered, grabbing Sonny's arm and pulling her to him, Lilly doing the same within a second, pulling Sonny back towards her and smiling at Chad before waving at him and walking back to the edge.

"Please Sonny!" He whined,

"Sorry dude, we made a pact – you can't break a pact." Jake placed his thumbs up at Chad,

"Unless you give us a good enough reason?" Lilly suggested, sighing when he shook his head.

"Blarmey at the ready!" They all shouted, about to jump when Zora ran up behind them, gasping,

"You were going to go on some psychotic, suicidal mission without me?!" She shook her head, her mouth wide open as she grabbed her blarmey and stood next to Sonny.

"Sorry Zora, it won't happen again." Sonny assured the glaring girl, who nodded and then looked down, none of them noticing Chad run down the steps toward the bottom of the building.

"Blarmey magical powers activate!" They all shouted, jumping off, giggling when they started to fly through the night sky, not noticing that they were slowly but surely floating down to the ground.

Lilly cried out in pain as she landed on her knees, glaring at Zora who did a perfect landing with a small bow. Jake was the next to land, landing next to Lilly and rolling a little before jumping up, brushing off some dirt and flashing his perfect white teeth at everyone. Miley managed to bang her head on the way down, her eyes slightly closed, her face paled as she landed.

It wasn't until they heard a scream from above them that they realized that not all of them were safe, "Sonny!" Chad screamed, running to make sure she landed in his arms, gasping in shock when she landed on top of him with a light thud.

Chad groaned in pain when they both hit the floor, Sonny on top of him as she blushed, looking into his sparkling eyes as he looked up at her, a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry." She whispered, moving to get up, biting down on her lip when he shook his head and brought her face to his, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I would break your fall any day Munroe." He whispered, winking at her before she got up and helped him stand, both of them looking at everyone else and smiling,

"Just a pointer for you guys – never try and defy the laws of gravity again. The blarmey," He pointed at their now ripped and dirty blankets with arms, laughing, "They are not magical."

"_It's magic, you know, never believe it's not so." _

**A/N: This was weird, but yeah, role play is nerdy and awesome – we're so random. **

**Review my weirdness xD **


End file.
